Harry Potter y el secreto de Voldemort
by Starshine Crystal
Summary: El fic con el nombre más cliché del mundo uuU Es el último año de Harry y co. en Hogwarts. Harry tiene sueños aún más extraños de lo común, aparecen nuevos personajes que complican todo y eso sin olvidarnos de lo principal, qué rayos es lo que o


**Notas de la Autora:**

**                              Hola!!!!!!!!! Este es uno de los fics que prometí publicar en mi bio. No es muy bueno y realmente no debería publicarlo, porque me había prometido no publicar más fics largos hasta haber terminado aunque sea UNO de los tres que tengo. La buena nueva es que cuando publique el tercer capi de "La última oportunidad", ya sólo va a quedar un capi…**

**En fin, ni modo XP Espero que este fic les guste. No toma en cuenta el quinto libro ni nada de lo que pasó, porque aún no había salido cuando lo empecé a escribir. Ah, y tengo que hacer aclaración; este fic no lo hice sólo yo, lo habíamos comenzado entre tres amigos y lo abandonamos porque no se nos daba bien escribir juntos u_uU Tiempo después encontré el fic en uno de mis muchísimos cuadernos y lo agregué un poquito. Así hasta llegar hasta la mitad del segundo capitulo, pero creo que si me lo propongo lo  voy a poder adelantar bastante rápido.**

**Disclaimer****: Harry Potter y todo su mundo pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, el AOL-Time-Warner y quién sabe qué más. Este fic no tiene fines lucros, es para divertirme y practicar para cuando trabaje de escritora XP**

**Atención!!!!!: ****Este fic no se parece en nada a mis otros fics, pero aún así espero que lo disfruten.**

**                                                                Dejen R&R!!!!!!!!!!!**

_***********************************************************************************************_

                        Harry Potter y el secreto de Voldemort

                                                (que nombre más cliché x_X)

Capitulo 1

"Un sueño y muchas cartas; Feliz cumpleaños Harry"

-Hay que asegurarse de que Harry no conozca a sus primos, Lucius mi escurridizo amigo **(N/A: No tiene sentido que lo llame así ya, pero quise dejar la historia intacta)-**

**                                           ****************************************

            Harry se despertó sobresaltado **(N/A: Igual que en el cuarto libro, este chico tiene demasiadas pesadillas…)**. Estaba seguro de haber oído esa voz, tan fría y macabra como siempre. Pero se había escuchado cercana, exactamente como si Voldemort se encontrara en el cuarto en ese mismo instante.

            Harry Potter no era un chico normal. No era sólo el hecho de que no hacía las mismas cosas que los demás chicos de su edad.

            Porque Harry era un mago. De acuerdo, un aprendiz de mago. Él estudiaba en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería y añoraba ardientemente **(N/A: Odio como escribía en ese entonces…) **sus clases. Pero más aún añoraba estar con sus dos mejores amigos, Ronald-Ron para todos-Weasley y Hermione Granger.

            De repente se escuchó una alarma; era su cumpleaños. Su cumpleaños número 17.

            Varias lechuzas entraron volando por la ventana. Sonrió; eran cartas y regalos de sus amigos.

            Cogió **(N/A: Que mal que suena esa palabra) **la carta que una lechuza vieja y gris y otra muy pequeñita llevaban. Eran Errol y Pidwidgeon, las lechuzas de Ron. La carta decía así:

_Querido Harry:_

_                        FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!!!!!! Ya tienes 17, que te parece? Nuestro último año en Hogwarts, vaya que las cosas pasan rápido. ¿Cómo estás pasando las vacaciones? Me gustaría que vinieras a casa, pero ya sabes que Dumbledore no te deja._

_            Ginny ha estado muy nerviosa últimamente, ¿Sabías? Cada vez que alguien entra a su habitación, grita. Ya sabes lo que pasó con Creevey y Wander, ella teme que también la ataquen porque es admiradora tuya._

_            Cambiando de tema, ¿Cómo va todo con Cho? _**(N/A: Vieja perra. Y pensar que todavía no sabía lo que le haría a Harry. Sorry u_uU, pequeño spoiler del quinto libro) **_A mí con Hermione me va perfecto, y me alegro que Quien-Tú-Sabes ya se haya convencido de que ella no es tu novia._

_            Fred y George te mandan un regalo y mamá también. Espero que te guste todo._

_                                                                       Ron_

            Harry abrió el paquete; dentro había unas tortas, un traje de baño y un juego de tablero llamado "¿Futuro o Pasado?", que se veía bueno aunque algo extraño.

-Muchas gracias Ron- murmuró.

            La siguiente lechuza era de Hermione:

_Querido Harry:_

_                        Feliz cumpleaños! Espero que estés pasando muy bien las vacaciones. Yo estoy en Estados Unidos. El instituto de las Brujas de Salem es genial! Pero como haz de imaginarte es sólo para mujeres._

_            Conocí a una chica muy simpática allí _**(Sorry si pinto a esta chica como Mary-Sue. Trataré de no hacerlo)**_. Se llama Brenda _**(OHHHHHHHHHH, quién será???? XP) **_y es de nuestra edad. Tiene el pelo largo y ondulado, de color marrón oro y los ojos marrones. Estoy segura de que os agradaría mucho a ti y a Ron. Es muy divertida._

_            Por cierto, ¿Sabes cómo le va a Ron? No puedo mandar muchas cartas desde aquí porque es un viaje largo y las lechuzas se agotan. A ti te mando sólo porque es tu cumpleaños y eres mi mejor amigo; así que no sé nada de Ron. Espero por su bien que no esté saliendo con ninguna chica._

_            Voy a ir a Diagon Alley dentro de dos semanas. Le escribiré a Ronnie para que vaya _**(N/A: Pobre lechuza, cuanto viaje… Y pobre Ron, que apodo)**_, pero tú fíjate si puedes ir._

_                                               Con cariño,_

_                                                           Hermione_

_P.S__: Espero que te guste el regalo._

            Hermione le había regalado una entrada para el concierto de las "Brujas de Macbeth".

-Gracias Hermione- dijo el muchacho, sonriendo alegremente ya que las Brujas de Macbeth eran su grupo favorito.

            Abrió la siguiente carta y al ver la tosca letra, no dudo en pensar de quién era la carta.

-Hagrid…

_Harry:_

_            Feliz cumpleaños! Espero que la estés pasando bien. ¿Cómo van las cosas con Cho, picaron? Olympe (ya sabes, Madame Maxime) y yo la pasamos estupendamente en Paris. Es genial volver a tener una varita, todavía te estoy agradecido por lo que hiciste. ¿Sabes algo de Ron y Hermione? Un pajarito me contó que son novios._

Harry dejó de leer. Si ese pajarito del que hablaba Hagrid no era una mujer pelirroja, debía ser un viejo mago de pelo plateado. Se imaginó perfectamente a la señora Weasley:

**_-Hagrid, a que no adivina?! ¡Mi pequeño Ronnie _****(N/A: Otra que le dice así, pobre…)_ tiene novia! Sí, Hermione. Siempre supe que esos dos iban a terminar juntos._**

Y estaba seguro de que ver a Dumbledore también hubiera sido divertido:

**_-Rubeus, Ron y Hermione se han hecho novios! ¡Que felicidad es ver nacer el amor en Hogwarts! ¡Y en personas tan jóvenes!, Pero de seguro no querrás que un viejo aburrido y medio chiflado _****(N/A: Loco por si no sabían) _te moleste con sus cursilerías. Además, tú no te quedas atrás._**

Harry volvió a la carta, dejando de lado sus raras interpretaciones. **(N/A: Para lo que quedaba de carta total)**

_Dentro de unos días iré a Diagon Alley, quieres que te lleve?_

_                                               Hagrid_

_P.S__: Espero que la torta haya llegado bien _

**(N/A: Aviso!!!!!! A partir de aquí había empezado a improvisar, pero mi computadora se apagó gracias a mi papá y se borró todo lo que seguía. Hice mi mejor esfuerzo por que quedara parecido, pero nunca lo podría hacer igual**

El Niño- ya no tan niño- que Vivió miró, preocupado, el paquete con la torta. Esperaba que no la hubiera cocinado Hagrid.

Al ver la siguiente carta, sintió una gran alegría, ya que era de su amada, queridísima y encantadora novia; Cho Chang **(N/A: Me estoy burlando de ella. Perra! No puedo creer que entonces no me desagradara tanto. Vieja Bruja!)**. 

_A mi osito de peluche, Harry-pooh _**(N/A: Quién diría que Cho es tan cursi?)**_:_

_            Te extraño!!!!!!! Me gustaría que pudieras pasar unos días aquí conmigo, pero no creo que mis papás te dejaran dormir en casa. Para ellos sigo siendo su pequeña niña. Simplemente no aceptarían que eres mi novio. Pero igual el próximo año me mudaré, así que podremos estar juntos todo el tiempo que queramos._

_Espero que no la estés pasando muy mal en casa de tus tíos. Supongo que tratarte un poco mejor no es como para morirse, pero siendo como son…_

_Te mando un regalito por tus 17 años, espero que te guste. Por cierto, este será tu último año en Hogwarts. Espero que no pase nada malo y que El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado no aparezca por ahí. Ah, y también que no coquetees con ninguna chica. No es que no confíe en ti, pero ya no voy a estar allá, así que quién sabe…_

_Voy a ir a Diagon Alley dentro de poco. Podrías ir tú también, así nos vemos antes de que vayas a Hogwarts, porque entonces sólo te podré ver cuando haya visita a Hogsmeade._

_                                   Te amo con todo mi corazón, recuerdalo_

_                                                                       Cho _

Harry tomó entonces el paquete azul Ravenclaw, un color muy Cho, y lo abrió. Se sorprendió de ver lo que había. Era un hermosísima reloj rojo y dorado, los colores de su casa, en el borde tenía grabadas sus iniciales y en la parte de atrás se leía la siguiente leyenda:

_Para ti, porque te amo con toda mi alma. Para que nunca me olvides y para que un pedazo de mí quedé por siempre contigo. Para estar juntos más allá de la muerte. Para mi amado Harry, de Cho._

_H.J.P y C.H.C _

_      Two hearts, one love_

_'Cause I'm kiping you forever and for always _

"Cho…" pensó Harry con dulzura. Ella siempre tan tierna, tan detallista. Suspiró. En cierta forma eso era malo; ahora debería regalarle algo aún mejor para su cumpleaños. "Ni que hablar de nuestro aniversario…" pensó, volviendo a suspirar. A su parecer, nunca había sido muy bueno escogiendo regalos de ese tipo. Tal vez le pidiera ayuda a Hermione y Ginny. Sí, seguro. Cuando llegara el momento…

Siguió leyendo felicitaciones y abriendo obsequios por un largo rato. Era un chico más bien popular y muy querido por todo el mundo, por lo que tenía muchos amigos. Aunque algunos a veces eran un poco pesados, como Doby o Denesse Creevey. El recuerdo del Creevey más joven trajó a su mente situaciones que prefería olvidar, sobre la última vez que había peleado con Voldemort.

Así, con todas sus cartas y regalos y la memoria de la muerte de Colin fresca en su mente, se quedó dormido… olvidando abrir algunos paquetes.

****

***********************************************************************************************

****

**Notas de la Autora (2): **

**                                   Les gustó????? No, no? Es pesimo. Cho me quedó muy cursi, no lo creen? Por más que en los libros sea una p…. de m……, aquí la voy a pintar como una dulce muchacha, algo picara. Lo de "'Cause I'm Kiping you forever and for always" los saqué de una canción de Shania Twain. Se las recomiendo y tmb el clip, porque son muy buenos. Se llama Forever and for always. Bueno, dejen reviews!!!!!!!! Aunque no les haya gustado, pleaseeeeeeee.**

**Byes****!!!!!!!!! Hasta que publiqué el siguiente capitulo. Estoy abierta a toda clase de sugerencias.**

**_Starshine Crystal_**

                                                                                                                      _"Miembro de la Orden Siriusana"_

   __


End file.
